Unrequitted Love
by Sakura Lily Rain
Summary: Kagome is about to give up on Inuyasha, but what happens when he pops back into her life.


Unrequitted Love

A fan fiction Story By April Poston

She twitled a locket between her fingers. Opening it ocassionaly to see the face of a scowing half demon at he her in one side and her scowing face as well.

Kagome was a young girl of nineteen now. Living in her own time. After the jewel shar was reconstituted, Naraku defated, and Sango's brother Kohaku was saved, Inuyasha left without a word to anyone after he recieved the jewel shard. She heard rumors that he became a full demon, other rumors he geve it all up. Kagome knew the truth. Inuyasha was a full demon, it was the only way to escape Kikyo's memory. After Kikyo died Inuyasha was never the same.

And so Kagome sat here. Heart brokem and alone. She had stayed in the feudal era for months until she heard that Inuyasha was looking for her, so to save herself anymore heartache, she returned back to her time. She changed her looks along with her attitude on life. She had longer hair, much like Kikyo's only longer. Instead of wearing it in a priestess ponytail. she wore her hair in a single braid which was always over her shoulder. She dyed it brown, but her black was slowly feeding back in. Her bangs were longer and side sweeped over her cheek, with one strand that always layed over her eye. She kinda had that emo look, she claimed she wasnt, but with everything she'd been through, who could blame her.

"Kagome!" a voice called to her. She called to her. She quickly put the locket in her pocket. "I'm not here please go away." she whispered to herself. "Kagome! There you are." "Oh, hey Hojo." "Kagome, you look sad, are you alright?" "Yes Hojo." "Well we better get going, you know how impatient Ayume gets." "Uh, Hojo, I'm not in the clubing mood tonight." "Oh come on Kagome, you need to do something." "Ok Hojo lets go." They walk for a few minutes in deep silence. Only Ayume's voice broke the silence. "Good Kagome you came. Lets go inside!" They all go inside as the loud music blares in Kagome's ears."I'll go get some drinks!" "I'll come with you! Kagome you coming?!" "No. I'll be right here." They leave while Kagome stands there and ponders her thoughts and then she slowly walks over to a bench. "Maybe I should just forget all about Inuyasha." she thought to herself as she bumps into someone. "Oh im so sorry." she says as she looks up. "Its alright." said a very familar voice. "Inuyasha?" she looked up into the familar eyes, but something about him was diffrent.

She was lookin at Inuyasha with short black hair, a hot topic band tee. blue jeans and a beanie. A look Kagome thought Inuyasha could never pull off. "Inuyasha? Is that really you?"she said as she reached up to pull the beanie off. "No ears?" she thought to herslef. "Inuyasha what happened to your ears?" "Were the rumors of him turning into a human true?" she thought to herslef. "I became human Kagome..." he said. "What? I cant hear you over the music!" but she had heard him perfectly clear. "Kagome..." he started them he leaned in and kissed her. "What are you doing!" Hojo's voice shouted at Kagome. "Uh, Kagome come with me!" he shouts as he grabs Kagome's hand and they run outside. "Wheres Kagome going?" "I have no clue."

They ran for what seemed like forever then Inuyasha let go off her hand. "You look very diffrent." "So do you." "I tried my best to pull of this human look, I dont think it works for me though." "So you are human?" "Yes, I am. I did it all for you Kagome. At first I was gonna kill myself, cuz I thought you hated me. I heard rumors you returned back here, I searched for you for months, and now here we are!" Tears streamed down Kagome's face. "I-I didnt want to be found." "What, Why?" Kagome pondered her thoughts when she remembered all the heartached Inuyasha put her through. "I didnt want to be found! Dont you understand, I chanfed my looks, because I didnt want you to find me, I came back here trying to get over you!" "But Kagome.." he says reaching for her. Then she suddenly pulls away. " NO, I will never amount to Kikyo! I love you Inuyasha, which is why I must walk away." She placed the locket in his hand and starts to walk away. "Kagome..."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
